


Har noen sett Flemming?

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Forsvinning, Lett angst, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Det er lørdagskveld. Isak og Even skal legge seg, men de finner ikke Flemming. Hvor har han gjort av seg?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 110
Kudos: 71





	1. Hvor er Flemming?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



Det er lørdag kveld og Isak går inn på kjøkkenet med en bolle i hånda. Han kaster de siste resten av popcornet – mesteparten er upoppa korn – før han setter bollen i oppvaskmaskinen og skrur den på. 

Ute i gangen treffer Isak Even som sukker hjertelig når han plukker opp Isaks lue, som ligger slengt på gulvet, og kaster den opp på hylla over jakkene. 

“Har du sett Flemming?” 

“Nei.” Even gnir seg i øynene med fingrene og gjesper. 

“Så rart, han pleier jo alltid å være sosial etter vi har vært lenge borte.”

Isak og Even har nesten ikke vært hjemme i dag. Klokka ett dro de til Vedderheia for å ake med Jonas og familien. Der grillet de pølser og drakk kakao. Like før det ble mørkt dro de hjem til Jonas for se på det nye kjøkkenet og drikke kaffe. De var ikke hjemme før klokka var nærmere halv åtte. 

“Jeg ser etter ham. Kanskje han har gjemt seg under sofaen?”

Even gjesper på nytt. “Jeg går på badet, er så sykt trøtt og vil legge meg.” 

“Greit, baby. Jeg kommer snart.”

Even tusler inn på badet og Isak tar en runde rundt i leiligheten for se etter Flemming. Han kikker i skapene på soverommet, i senga, under sofaen og på gjesterommet. Når han ikke finner ham, kipper han på seg skoa og går ut på terrassen for å rope på ham. 

“Flemming! Flemming! Flemmingpus! Nå må du komme inn. Flemming!”

Han blir stående å speide utover plassen, men det eneste han ser bevege seg i mørket er de nakne trærne, som skiller parkeringsplassen fra veien, og tre biler i kolonne på hovedveien, så han går inn igjen. 

Matskåla til Flemming – den med tørrfor – er nesten helt fylt. Den andre der han får våtfor er helt tom, bare litt størknet saus ligger igjen. Isak prøver å huske hvor mye mat det var i skålene i dag tidlig, men det er umulig. 

“Even?” 

Isak roper innover gangen. Even stikker hodet ut av døråpningen til badet med tannbørsten i munnen. Litt tannkrem renner nedover munnviken. 

“Aa?” 

“Har du fylt på mat hos Flemming i dag?”

“...ei.” 

"Ikke gitt ham våtfor heller?"

Even rister på hodet og Isak kjenner ei spira av uro i kroppen. Han går inn på badet og setter seg på dolokket – kikker på Even som står med hodet over vasken og spytter ut tannkremen. 

“Var han her når du sto opp?” 

“Hm.” Even skyller munnen og tørker seg rundt munnen med et håndkle. “Tror ikke det… eller… fader.. nå ble jeg usikker...”

Isak hadde fri i dag og sov helt til klokka halv elleve, men Even var tidlig oppe. Han fikk ikke sove etter at han våknet klokka sju, og gikk ned i verkstedet for å male. 

“Jeg husker jeg lot soveromsdøra stå på gløtt da vi la oss i går for å slippe å bli vekket tidlig av den konstante jamringen hans.”

“Mm.” Even stirret intenst inn i speilet før han åpner skapet og finner frem den lille boksen med tanntråd. Han sukker lett. “Sorry ass, jeg husker bare ikke om jeg så ham.” 

“Han lå i hvert fall ikke i senga når jeg sto opp.”

Isak kjenner uroen inne i ham vokse av at Flemming kanskje ikke har vært hjemme siden i går. Det ligner ikke han å være borte så lenge. Han er hjemmekjær – aldri langt unna – og alt for glad i mat og kos. 

“Jeg tar en kjapp tur ut for å se etter ham.”

“Okei.” Even får et kyss på munnen før Isak går.

Til tross for kuldegrader, dropper han jakka. Han bare rasker med seg nøklene fra kommoden og suser ned trappa – tar to og to trinn om gangen. Frostrøyken siver ut av Isaks delvis åpne munn idet han kommer ut. 

Kveldens snøfall har lagt seg som et tykt teppe og visket vekk dagens spor på bakken – skoavtrykk, bilspor og eventuelle poteavtrykk. Isak roper på Flemming mens han runder hjørnet og går mot inngangen til butikken. Der stopper han opp, blir stående helt stille lenge og se seg omkring, men ser ikke Flemming noe sted. 

Isak låser opp døra til verkstedet, tenker han kanskje snek seg inn der i dag tidlig uten at Even merket det, men etter å ha gjennomsøkt alle rom, kan han konstatere at Flemming ikke er der heller. Han fortsetter å lete på Flemming og roper inn mot skogholtet bak butikken, men han kommer ikke. 

Det er stille i hele leiligheten når Isak kommer tilbake et kvarter senere. Alle lysene er slukket og når han kommer inn på soverommet, ser han hodet til Even i skinnet fra den lille nattbordslampa. Han kler raskt av seg – lar klærne ligge i en tull på gulvet – og kryper opp i senga og inn under dyna. 

Even snur seg rundt, kikker på Isak med et øye åpent og mumler. 

“Fant du han?”

“Nei.” Isak sukker tungt og stirrer opp i taket. “Det er så rart, han pleier _alltid_ å komme når jeg roper.”

“Kanskje han bare er opptatt med noe?”

“Opptatt?” Isak vrir hodet mot Even og ser spørrende på ham. “Vi snakker om en katt.” 

“Ja, katter kan vel være opptatt med ting de også?”

“Med hva da liksom? Han har jo ikke noen hobbyer akkurat.”

“Han gjør vel det katter pleier å gjøre da – jakter på mus eller jager inntrengere bort fra reviret sitt.”

Isak ruller over på siden og slukker lyset. Han blir liggende å stirre inn i radiatoren – den surkler og i et blaff tenker han at han må lufte den – og sukker dypt igjen. 

"Tror du det?"

"Ja."

Det svaier lett i madrassen. Huden knopper seg idet Even letter på dyna og den kjølige lufta treffer ham. Even kryper helt inntil ham og kranser armen rundt ham, stryker ham med fjærlette bevegelser på brystet og kysser ham i nakken. 

“La oss sove. Når vi våkner i morgen tidlig, står Flemming sikkert utenfor soveromsdøra og mjauer fordi han vil inn til oss. Akkurat sånn som han pleier.”

“Jeg håper det.” 

Ordene til Even svirrer rundt i hodet. Han er jo alltid den som engster seg mest av dem og når han for en gangs skyld sier det ikke er noe bekymre seg for, da er det kanskje ikke det? Isak griper tak i hånda til Even, fletter fingrene med hans og klemmer forsiktig. 

"Du har sikkert rett. Han dukker nok opp i morgen."

"Det er jeg helt sikker på, baby." Even kysser ham på nytt i nakken. “Flemming er alt for glad i deg til å stikke av.”

"I deg også.” Isak presser seg nærmere Even. “God natt, Evi."

"God natt, pus."

.

Isak står ute på balkongen og speider utover plassen foran butikken. Den kritthvite snøen ligger som et tykt teppe og lyser opp hele plassen. Plutselig ser han noe rødlig bevege seg langs grøftekanten, helt i utkanten av parkeringsplassen. 

Herregud! Det er Flemming! 

Hjertet banker frenetisk – endelig er han kommet tilbake – og Isak roper på ham, så han kan komme inn og få mat og masse kos. Men Flemming hører ham ikke, bare forsvinner bak en parkert bil og når han dukker opp igjen, er han på vei opp av grøfta og mot veien. 

I sidesynet ser Isak en bil komme kjørende – alt for fort. Pulsen stiger og han kjenner svetten i hendene idet Flemming smetter ut i veien. “Nei, nei, nei! Flemming! Du må snu! Snu! Flemming!” 

Isak skjønner det vil gå galt og kniper igjen øynene, men alt skjer så fort og han er ikke rask nok – det hviner i bremser, men det hjelper ikke. Bilen treffer Flemming, han fyker bortover veien og blir liggende livløs på midtstripa. 

“Nei! Flemming! Flemming! Neeei!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hipp, hipp hurra! Gratulerer med dagen, BEWA! Jeg digger deg og beta-skillsa dine. Jeg er veldig glad for å ha blitt kjent og møtte deg (utenfor AO3, i den virkelige verden også) 💖
> 
> Dette er den litt sære fortellingen ingen trodde de trengte, men som kanskje noen trenger likevel? Har noen skrevet en EVAK fic om en forsvunnet katt før mon tro? Ikke godt å si, men en gang må uansett være den første. 
> 
> Rart å poste dette uten å la BEWA være beta siden hun er mitt trofaste sidekick i dette universet, men man kan jo ikke være beta på sin egen bursdagsfic. Det går bare ikke. Så jeg måtte hente inn ekstrahjelp og den alltid så fantastiske [ Always_and_ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever) har hjulpet meg og betalest 💖 
> 
> Nytt kapittel hver dag. 
> 
> Om dette vekker noen følelser, hører jeg gjerne fra dere. Feedback i alle former og varianter er gull 💖


	2. Katt påkjørt og drept

Isak våkner med et rykk og sperrer opp øynene. Ekkoet av de høylytte ropene ringer i ørene og han kjenner hjertet gallopere. Han ser seg rundt i mørket og det tar et par sekunder før hjernen registrerer hvor han er. 

Det svaier lett i madrassen. Isak snur seg og ser konturene av Even. Den varme hånda hans bevege seg under dyna og legger seg på brystet hans. 

“Mareritt?”

“Mm.” 

“Hva drømte du?”

“Flemming… “

Isak kremter og trekker pusten godt inn før han forteller om drømmen. Even legger hånda på kinnet til Isak og stryker ham forsiktig. 

“Åh baby. Så guffent.”

“Tenk om…”

“Issy!” Even legger pekefingeren over leppene hans og avbryter ham. “Det var bare en drøm. Flemming er her i morgen tidlig. Kom her.” Even drar forsiktig i hånda til Isak. 

"Jeg må bare på do."

Isak tar en kjapp runde rundt i leiligheten for å se om Flemming har kommet tilbake før han går tilbake på soverommet. Døra blir stående på gløtt i tilfelle Flemming kommer før de våkner. Han kryper opp i senga og legger seg tett inntil Even som krummer armen rundt ham og stryker ham forsiktig på ryggen. Tryggheten det gir, sender ham rett inn i søvnen igjen. 

.

Når Isak og Even er ferdig med å rydde bort frokosten søndag morgen, står matskåla til Flemming fortsatt urørt. Isak bestemmer seg for å ta en tur ut for å se etter ham og Even blir selvsagt med. I løpet av det halve året de har bodd sammen, har Even rukket å bli like glad i Flemming som det han selv er. 

De kler raskt på seg og når de kommer ut, bestemmer de seg for å gå runden på feltet der de bor. Hodet til Isak virrer fra side til side og han trommer på låret med hendene mens han går. Hele kroppen føles som ei stor maurtue. 

Even griper tak i hånda til Isak, men han trekker den til seg og stapper den i lomma. 

"Ikke nå."

"Du? Går det bra?"

"Jeg er bare ikke der nå… vil bare finne Flemming." Isak ser unnskyldende på Even og slipper ut et tungt sukk. 

"Det går fint. La oss fokusere på Flemming." 

Even tar turen innom Ole Thorstein, leieboeren, mens Isak blir igjen ute. Han tar en runde rundt huset til Even før han går opp mot veien igjen. Skrittene er korte og han ser rundt seg mens han roper på Flemming. 

_Hva er dette bråket? Så fælt med roping da... Midt i kirketiden... Veldig forstyrrende..._

Idet Isak når gjerdet, ser han Gudrun og Magnhild stå ved postkassa til familien Gregersen, og han er ikke veldig overrasket over at det er der stemmene kommer fra. De ser ikke spesielt blide ut, men han kan ikke bry seg om det nå og går bort til dem. 

“Hei.”

“Hva er det som skjer?” spør Gudrun. 

“Vi leter etter Flemming, katten vår.”

“Jeg kan ikke fordra katter, de reker rundt og gjør fra seg i andres hager uten at eierne bryr seg.” Magnhild stønner. 

"Ja, det er et kjempestort problem," istemmer Gudrun.

“Flemming er ikke sånn. Han..."

“Det tror jeg slettes ikke noe på!” Magnhild avbryter Isak. “Alle katter driter overalt.”

"Det ligger jo i kattens natur." Gudrun nikker ivrig. 

"Flemming holder mest til i skogholtet bak butikken. Han er ikke så glad i biler og veien.” 

“Det tror jeg hva jeg vil om.” Magnhild snøfter høylytt. 

"Javel." Isak sukker dypt og finner frem et bilde av Flemming som han viser dem. "Men har dere sett ham?" 

"Nei," sier damene i kor.

Isak slipper ut nok et dypt sukk og Gudrun må se fortvilelsen i øynene hans, for blikket hennes mildner og fura i panna retter seg ut. 

"Men har han forsvunnet?” 

“Eh… ja… eller vi har ikke sett ham siden fredag og nå er vi litt bekymret for han har aldri vært borte så lenge”

“Off. Så leit. Jeg har dessverre ikke sett ham. Men vi skal ha øynene åpne og si ifra om han dukker opp."

Gudrun klapper Isak på armen og når Magnhild ikke svarer, dulter hun borti henne. 

"Ikke sant, Magnhild?”

Magnhild slipper ut et dypt sukk. “Joda, selvfølgelig.”

“Tusen takk. Det setter jeg stor pris på.”

Even kommer mot dem, hilser og forteller at Ole Thorstein dessverre ikke har sett Flemming og idet de begynner å gå gjengir Isak samtalen han nettopp hadde. 

De fortsetter runden rundt feltet og når de kommer tilbake til butikken, tar de en tur i skogholtet som skiller byggefeltet fra campingplassen, men søket er resultatløst. 

Flemming er som sunket i jorden. 

Søndagen blir langt ifra slik Isak har sett for seg. Å ikke vite hvor Flemming er, sender ham inn i tåka og alle forsøk på å gjøre noe fornuftig strander. Han ender opp i sofaen sammen med Even, og når klokka nærmer seg syv på kvelden og de har sett fem episoder av Odda sitt nye humorprogram, bare avbrutt av middag, har han kun fått med seg halve handlingen.

“Skal vi se en episode til?”

“Samma for meg.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og fikler med snora på hettegenseren. 

“Du.” Even åler seg bort til Isak og legger seg tett inntil ham. Han borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og kysser ham. “Tenker du på Flemming?”

“Jah.” Stemmen til Isak er nesten bare en hvisken. “Tenk om det har skjedd ham noe?”

“La oss ikke tenke sånn riktig ennå. Han kan fortsatt dukke opp.”

“Jeg vil sette opp en sånn savnet-plakat utenfor butikken. Kan du hjelpe meg å lage en?”

“Så klart.” Even setter seg brått opp. “Men en er ikke nok, vi må ha flere. Vi printer ut en hel haug og så fester vi de litt rundt omkring så alle kan se.”

“Ja?” 

“I morgen før jobb tar jeg bilen og henge opp plakater; utenfor puben, nede ved fjorden og på alle lyktestolpene jeg ser. Jeg er jo ganske så god på sånt.” 

Even blunker til Isak og han kjenner brått en deilig kribling i magen av entusiasmen hans og av å tenke på alle regnbueplakatene Even hang opp i fjor sommer. Han griper tak i genseren hans og drar ham mot seg, kysser ham på munnen. 

“Du er det.”

. 

Tirsdag kveld har Flemming fortsatt ikke dukket opp og nå er Isak helt overbevist om at noe alvorlig har skjedd. Plakatene Even hang opp i går har så langt ikke gitt andre resultater enn å være samtaleemne mellom ham og mange av kundene i butikken. 

Flere har uttrykt sympati med ham, men ingen har har sett Flemming eller har opplysninger som kan sette han på sporet av ham. Kveldens tur ut for å lete har heller ikke gitt resultater. 

Isak lukker laptopen med et sukk og synker ned i sofaen. Han han nettopp sendt mail til lokalavisa for å rykke inn en liten savnetmelding i spalten “Hallo Budstikka” i håp om at det gir bedre resultat. 

Even kommer bort til sofaen og slenger dagens avis på stuebordet før han kysser Isak og annonserer at han skal ordne litt kveldsmat til dem.

“Lyst på ostesmørbrød?”

“Gjerne!”

“Da mekker jeg det.”

“Takk.”

“Alt for deg kjære.” 

Isak blar kjapt gjennom avisa og ingenting fanger interessen hans før han på siste siden leser gjennom innleggene i "Hallo Budstikka". 

_På søndag var jeg uheldig og kjørte på en katt som brått hoppet ut i veien like ved Coop Extra ved Lunden. Katten døde momentant. Jeg tok den med til dyrlegen mandag ettermiddag, men veterinæren fant ikke noen chip på den. Savner du en rødlig hannkatt, ta kontakt med veterinær Ellen Kveiland._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har Isaks drøm blitt til virkelighet? Og hva skjer med Isak nå? Og hva synes dere om Gudrun og co? For ordens skyld kan jeg si at handlingen av denne ficen lagt til noen uker etter ficen om Gudrun. Jeg hadde tenkt å poste den ferdig før jeg posta denne, men sånn gikk det ikke... (ikke så rart når jeg aldri klarer å holde meg til opprinnelig ficplan og disposisjon) 🤷🤦
> 
> Flemming har forresten vært savnet siden fredag 13 februar. Fredag den 13 altså. Det kan vel ikke være et godt tegn? 
> 
> Tusen takk for varm velkomst med fine kommentarer på denne lille historien min. Gøy når dere er engasjerte og bekymret for Flemming. Isak og Even setter stor pris på det.  
> Even har lagd savnet plakat som skal henges opp. Den kan du se [ her. ](https://myluckytown.files.wordpress.com/2020/04/savnet-poster-flemming-1.png)
> 
> Fikk dette deg til å føle noe eller har du noen tanker om det som skjer, hører jeg gjerne fra deg 💖


	3. Indre blødninger

Det hogger til i Isaks bryst og hjertet begynner å banke ukontrollert. Pusten krøller seg på vei ut –  kommer i korte, hyppige ukontrollert drag, og lungene kjennes brått ut som to små erter. 

Han griper tak i sofaputene, klemmer dem så hardt at fingrene blir hvite og kniper igjen øynene i et forsøk på å få kontroll over seg selv. Det svir bak øyelokkene og noen tårer presser seg frem og renner nedover kinnet. 

“Vil du ha sennep på ostesmørbrødet, Issy? Hallo? Har du sovna, Issy? Isak?”

Stemmen til Even trenger inn i ham og han prøver å si noe, men ordene slipper ikke til – det bare hveser i ham.

Plutselig står Even ved siden av Isak. Han skyver stuebordet til side og kneler foran ham. Han griper tak i hendene hans og løsner de fra sofaputa, klemmer og stryker over håndbaken med tomlene. 

“Jeg har deg, baby. Jeg har deg.” 

Idet Isak åpner øynene, låser Even blikket hans og med myk, lavmælt stemme begynner han å telle til fem. Isak teller med ham – følger den jevne rytmen i pusten – helt til de puster i takt. 

Even reiser seg og rekker Isak hånda si. Han griper tak i den og lar Even dra ham opp av sofaen og inn i den trygge, varme favnen hans. Han borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og kniper igjen øynene – kjenner det svir bak øyelokkene. 

“Hva skjedde nå baby?”

“Flemming er død.” 

Øynene fylles med enda flere tårer idet Isak hører sine egne ord. Ute av stand til å si noe mer, løsriver han seg fra Evens omfavnelse og peker på innlegget fra “Hallo Budstikka.” Mens Even leser det som står skrevet går Isak rundt i ring på stuegulvet. 

“Akkurat som i drømmen min. Jeg visste det.”

“Baby. Se på meg!” Even griper tak i Isak og får ham til å stoppe. “Den katten ble jo påkjørt ved Coop Extra. Det er jo flere kilometer dit. Tror du virkelig Flemming ville gått så langt?”

Isak vet innerst inne at Flemming aldri dratt så langt, men han klarer ikke fri seg fra tanken om at det  _ er  _ ham. Det finnes jo ikke  _ så _ mange rødhårete katter og hva er oddsen for at én blir påkjørt og drept samtidig som Flemming forsvinner? 

“Nei… men hvem ellers kan det være?”

“Hvem som helst annen?”

“Ja, men tenk om da… tenk om det faktisk  _ er  _ ham.” 

“Issy, før vi får noe bekreftet, så lever Flemming. Nå foreslår jeg at vi ringer dyrlegen og så spør vi om vi kan komme innom og se katten.” 

Etter at Isak får summet seg og tørket ansiktet fri fra tårer, følger han Evens råd og ringer dyrlegen. Hun svarer raskt, men det hjelper lite å snakke med henne for hun har ikke mulighet til å møte dem. 

“Hvorfor kan vi ikke komme nå?”

“Selv om dette er en vakttelefon, så drar vi ikke ut med mindre det er akutt når det er så sent på kvelden.” 

Men det er akutt, tenker Isak inne i seg og kniper igjen øynene. “Så jeg må vente helt til morgen med å få vite om katten min er død?” Stemmen hans sprekker opp og han biter seg hardt i leppa for å ikke begynne å grine igjen. 

“Ja, dessverre. Jeg skjønner du gjerne vil ha svar nå, men jeg har ikke mulighet til å komme ned på klinikken.” 

“Javel...” Isak sukker tungt – skjønner han ikke kommer lenger. “Da kommer jeg i morgen tidlig.”

Idet han avslutter samtalen, ordner han så Else vikarierer for ham mens han er hos dyrlegen. Even har i mellomtiden lagd ostesmørbrødene – som spises i stillhet – og etter de har spist ferdig, bestemmer de seg for å ta kvelden. 

Isak havner, som dagene før, på armen til Even, tett inntil ham. Even stryker ham på brystet og Isak lukker øynene i håp om å få sove. Men tankene om at Flemming kanskje er død slipper ikke taket og han blir liggende våken lenge før søvnen til slutt kommer og tar ham. 

.

Tirsdag morgen er Isak og Even på vei til dyrlegen. Even kjører og Isak sitter i passasjersetet. Han gjesper konstant og trommer med fingrene mot låret. Hundre tanker surrer oppe i hodet, krasjer i hverandre og lager kaos. Han snur seg mot Even og sukker tungt. 

“Vi har ikke noe sted å gravlegge Flemming.”

“Issy…” Even sukker dypt. “Jeg orker ikke at du tenker sånn.”

“Ja, men…” 

Even avbryter ham. “Vi vet jo ikke om det er han en gang.”

“Sorry…” Isak drar hånda gjennom krøllene og stirrer ut av vinduet. “Jeg har bare en skikkelig dårlig følelse i kroppen.” 

“Så lenge vi ikke vet noe er Flemming i live.” Isak snur seg mot Even og ser et halvveis smil. “Men hvis det viser seg at det  _ er  _ Flemming så gravlegger vi ham i hagen min.”

“Kan vi det?” 

“Selvfølgelig, det er jo hagen min liksom.”

“Blir ikke det rart siden Ole-Thorstein leier der?”

“Neida, jeg er sikker på at han vil forstå.” Even legger hånda på girspaken og girer ned. 

“Kan vi ha blomster på grava?”

“Seff.” En bil foran dem stopper og Even bremser. Han snur seg mot Isak og legger hånda på låret hans, stryker ham lett med fingrene. “Vi kan kjøpe hele Plantasjen om du vil.”

Isak slipper ut en anstrengt latter. “Trenger ikke det da, bare en stemor eller noe sånt.”

“Eller hva med en staude? Den kommer år etter år.” 

Bilen foran dem beveger seg og Even flytter blikket mot veien igjen, svinger til høyre i rundkjøringa og kjører ned mot sentrum av Tangvall. Dyrlegen ligger på andre siden av skolen og de parkerer rett utenfor inngangen. 

De går ut av bilen i stillhet og møtes framfor inngangsdøra. Even legger hånda på skuldra hans og ser på ham. 

“Klar?”

“Nei.” 

Det bare piper i Isak og Even må se han sliter med å holde gråten på avstand, for han trekker ham mot seg, legger kinnet inntil hans og hvisker inn øret. 

“Åh pus. Det kommer til å gå bra, uansett hvordan det går.” 

“Sorry.” Isak mumler inn mot halsen hans. “Ikke mening å være sånn her, jeg bare…”

“Du! Det går fint. Jeg skjønner deg  _ så _ godt. Jeg er ganske shaky selv.”

“Det er bare… Flemming har betydd så sinnsykt mye for meg, spesielt alle de gangene jeg har følt meg alene. Alt for mange søndager var han mitt eneste selskap. Uten ham hadde… ”

Isak stopper brått, orker ikke en gang fullføre setningen. Even trekker seg ut av klemmen, legger hendene på kinnene hans og lar pannen møte Isaks samtidig som han gnir nesen mot hans.

“Men du er ikke alene nå da. Du har meg.”

“Og det er jeg innmari glad for. Jeg håper bare jeg… eller vi da… har Flemming også.”

“Jeg og.” 

Isak går først inn døra og Even følger like etter. Det er helt stille i lokalet og de blir ventende en liten stund før ei blid, korthåret dame kommer ut fra ei dør bak disken og møter dem. På et lite navneskilt like over brystlommen på den hvite frakken står det Ellen Kveiland og Isak skjønner det er hun som han snakket med i går. 

“Hei.” Hun gir dem et avmålt smil, ser kanskje redselen i øynene til Isak. “Hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med?”

“Eh... hei. Det var jeg som ringte i går angående den katten dere har fått inn som var død.”

“Åh ja, det var deg ja.” 

“H-har det ringt flere?”

“Nei, ingen har meldt seg utenom deg. Bli med meg bak her så får dere se.”

Isak kjenner brått kvalmen komme og han griper tak i hånda til Even – holder den hardt. Hjertet banker dobbelt så fort. 

Dyrlegen holder døren opp for dem og de går inn i rommet bak disken. På to av veggene henger det diverse plakater om dyrevelferd og midt i rommet står en benk i stål med hjul under beina. Hun sier “vent her”, uten å stoppe, og går videre inn i dør og blir borte.

Isak har et fast grep hånda til Even mens han kikker ned i gulvet. Even lener seg mot ham, kysser ham på kinnet og hvisker lavmælt at samme hva som skjer så har de hverandre.

Døra åpner seg og dyrlegen kommer bærende på en eske. Et tynt brunt pledd dekker katten. Før dyrlegen henvender seg til dem, rekker Isak å tenke at om Flemming er død skal han bli inntullet i favoritteppet sitt når han gravlegges.

“Katten hadde ingen store synlige skader når han kom inn. Jeg regner med at indre blødninger var det som tok livet hans.” Dyrlegens stemme er rolig og hun holder blikket til Isak mens hun prater. “Er dere klare?”

Isak og Even ser på hverandre og nikker.

Pleddet trekkes langsomt til side og idet den rødlige katten kommer til syne, triller tårene nedover kinnene til Isak. Dyrlegen kikker forsiktig bort på dem og spør med rolig og myk stemme. 

“Er det ham?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette ser veldig mørkt ut. Blir det begravelse i hagen til Even med blomster fra Plantasjen neste? Eller skjer det et Påske-mirakel (selv om det ikke er Påske i dette universet akkurat nå)?
> 
> Always_and_ever har betalest dette kapitlet også. Hurra for det! 💖
> 
> Så fint å se at dere er så bekymret for Flemming og så engasjert i hva som har skjedd med ham.
> 
> Er litt engasjert i Flemming selv. I dag snakket jeg med mamma og jeg kalte katten deres (litt min og da) for nettopp Flemming. Han heter Samson 🤦🤷 Mamma bare: hvem er Flemming? Jeg bare: eh... en katt jeg nettopp leste om.... 
> 
> Får dette dere til å føle noe eller dere noen teorier/gode ord eller lignende, hører jeg gjerne fra dere 💖


	4. Nei.

“Nei.” 

Isak trekker et lettens sukk og rister på hodet mens han tørker vekk tårene. Når han ser på Even, ser han like lettet ut. Det føles rart å være lettet og glad, for selv om det  _ ikke _ er Flemming, ligger det jo en død katt foran dem. 

“Okei.” Dyrlegen brer teppet over katten igjen 

Isak finner frem et bilde av Flemming på telefonen. “Det er her vår pus.”

“Så nydelig.”

“Takk.” 

“Kan vi sende deg bildet?” Even bryter inn i samtalen. “Så kan du ha det i tilfelle det kommer en ny katt inn hit eller du ser eller høre noe?”

"Selvfølgelig!" Dyrlegen smiler mot Even. “Bare send meg bildet.”

De snakker litt om forsvinningen av Flemming og dyrlegen forteller om viktigheten av å chippe alle katter. Isak kjenner på den dårlige samvittigheten og lover å komme tilbake om Flemming dukker opp igjen. 

Isak stirrer tomt ut av bilvinduet på vei hjem. Gleden over at det ikke var Flemming blir kortvarig, for de har jo fortsatt ikke funnet ham. Han er fortsatt  _ der ute et sted _ , kanskje sulten og skadet eller enda verre – død.

.

Det har har blitt onsdag og Isak har senvakt. Klokken nærmer seg åtte. Det er like før stengetid og stille i butikken. Mens Åse ekspederer en kunde går Isak på bakrommet for å rydde i panteflaskene. 

En eldre mann ringte Even for nesten en time siden og sa han hadde sett en fremmed rødlig katt luske rundt huset hans. Even avbrøt det han holdt på med og satt seg på sykkelen for å sjekke det ut, og nå venter han på en oppdatering. 

Det piper i telefonen. Isak drar den raskt opp av lomma og ser at Even har sendt ham en talemelding. Han trykker på play og hører en andpusten Even snakke.

_ Hei, Issy. Resultatløs leting. Så ingen katt når jeg kom og jeg gikk rundt og ropte på Flemming lenge uten at han dukket opp. Så jeg tror ikke det var han. Viste bilder av Flemming til han som ringte og han ble usikker på om det var Flemming han faktisk så. Er på vei hjem nå. Sees snart pus. Elsker deg.  _

Han stapper telefonen tilbake i lomma og kjenner mismotet vokse.

“Unnskyld? Unnskyld!” 

Isak putter den siste plastflaska i kassa før han snur seg mot stemmen. Foran ham står en eldre dame med langt rødlig, krøllete hår, haremsbukser og alt for mye smykker. Hun ser litt ut som en hippie som ikke har kommet seg videre fra syttitallet. 

“Hei, hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?”

"Vet du hvem som har satt opp den plakaten utenfor? Den om katten som har forsvunnet."

"Ehh… det er meg."

"Åh er det deg?" Damen tar et skritt nærmere . "La meg introdusere meg. Jeg heter Klara Hovland, men mange kjenner meg som Klarsynte Klara. Jeg kan hjelpe deg med å finne katten din."

Damen strekker ut hånda for å hilse og selv om Isak kjenner skepsisen blomstre inne i ham, håndhilser han på henne. 

Markus kommer mot dem. Han stopper like ved Isak, hilser, og det ser ut som han skal til å si noe mer, men dama avbryter ham. 

"Jeg har evner ikke alle har, kan blant annet med mitt indre øye  _ se  _ ting som ikke kan sees med det blotte øye.” 

Klara legger hånden – som er full av gullringer – på skuldra til Isak. Hun lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk og slipper ut et langt “mmm”. 

“Auraen din er mørk. Du har en tristhet i deg.”

"Javel…?" Isak hever øyenbrynene, ser spørrende på henne. I sidesynet ser han Markus anstrenge seg for å ikke le. 

“Jeg føler sorg i ditt nærvær.”

“Jasså...”

Isak kjemper med seg selv for ikke å himle med øynene, og vise henne hvor tullete han synes dette er, men når han hører fliret til Markus blir det vanskelig å ikke gi etter for latteren som ligger på tunga. Han sparker Markus lett i foten og presser leppene sammen i et forsøk på å holde seg, men han skjønner han ikke lykkes så godt når han ser blikket til Klara. 

"Jeg skjønner du er litt skeptisk – ja du også.” Hun setter øynene i Markus før hun vender blikket mot Isak igjen. “Men dette er slettes ikke noe tull. Jeg kan virkelig hjelpe.”

Isak er ikke bare  _ litt  _ skeptisk. Han er helt overbevist om at dette bare er tull. Man trenger jo ikke være klarsynt for å skjønne at han er lei seg. Det er jo opplagt nå som Flemming er borte, noe annet ville jo vært veldig rart. 

"Det er hyggelig at du vil hjelpe, men jeg tror ikke dette er noe for meg. Dessuten er jeg på vei i et viktig møte nå." Isak snur seg mot Markus. "Bare gå inn på kontoret mitt du Markus så kommer jeg straks."

"Har vi et møte nå?" spør Markus lattermildt.

"Ja, det har vi."

"Jeg tror ikke det ass." 

"Jo, det har vi! Gå nå, vær så snill." Isak biter tenna sammen og ser bedende på ham. 

“Greit sjef.”

Markus går baklengs mot kontoret – sakte – stopper til og med opp for å knyte skolissa, åpenbart keen på å få med seg slutten på samtalen med den klarsynte dama. 

“Det tar ikke lang tid. Jeg trenger bare noe som tilhører katten din, en lekemus for eksempel og et par hårstrå fra pelsen hans, så kan jeg guide deg mot ham.” 

Isak er ganske desperat på å finne Flemming, død eller levende, men han har absolutt ikke noe behov for å kaste bort tiden på sånt tull som dette her. 

“Ellers takk.” 

“Det skader ikke å prøve. Det er til og med gratis.” 

“Takk, men nei takk.”

“Du er jammen meg standhaftig.” Klara sukker oppgitt. “Du skal vite at det er mye mellom himmel og jord man ikke forstår. Du må åpne sinnet ditt, unge mann!” 

Sinnet hans er akkurat passe åpent, tenker Isak og himler med øynene mens han går mot kontoret.

Idet han lukker døra bak seg, klarer han ikke å holde seg. Han bryter ut i latter og drar raskt Markus med seg inn i ei latterkule. Det er deilig å le litt igjen. Han kan ikke huske sist han gjorde det – det føles som en evighet siden. 

“Hvem  _ var  _ det der?”

“Klarsynte Klara,” sier Isak med latter i stemmen. “Jeg tror det er hun som har flyttet inn i huset ved siden av Gregersen.” 

“Herregud, det høres jo ut som en karakter fra Andeby. Grandtanta til Donald eller noe.”

Tårene triller og for første gang denne uka er det glade tårer. Isak tørker de bort med ermet på genseren. 

Markus lener seg mot Isak fra andre siden av pulten. En fure popper opp i panna hans og han ser med ett veldig alvorlig ut. Isak blir brått redd for hva han skal si. 

“Men hva skjer med Flemming? Har han ikke dukket opp?”

“Nei.” Isak blir stille og drar hånda langs armlenet på kontorstolen. 

“Det suger balle ass. Flemming er jo den feteste katten.”

“Jah.”

Etter at Markus får snakket med Isak om det han egentlig kom for, blir han værende og skravle til butikken er ryddet og stengt. Isak følger etter ham ut på rampa. 

“Hils Even når du kommer opp da.”

“Det skal jeg gjøre, men skal ikke hjem riktig ennå.”

“Nei? Hva skal du da?”

“Bare kikke litt etter Flemming.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og sukker. “Ta turen bort til skogholtet igjen og gå runden på feltet her.”

Isak hopper ned fra rampa. Det blåser kaldt ute og han trekker lua lenger nedover øra før han han strammer skjerfet i halsen og stapper de bare hendene i lommene på jakka. 

“Jeg blir med deg.”

Isak snur seg overrasket mot Markus. “Skulle ikke du til kjæresten din?”

“Joa, men det kan vente. Akkurat nå er Flemming viktigere.”

“Hva tror du dama sier til det da?” Isak dulter borti Markus med albuen. 

“Hun kommer til å digge det. Damer digger myke menn som liker søte, fluffy katter. Jeg kommer til å få pule i kveld.” 

Markus gliser og hever lekent øyenbrynene. Isak rister på hodet og skal til å si noe – komme med en syrlig kommentar, men så tenker han på Flemming igjen og alt annet blir uviktig. Han begynner å gå mot skogholtet og Markus henger seg på. 

"Takk for at du blir med."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så var det heldigvis ikke Flemming og godt er det. Men hvor ER Flemming mon tro? Kanskje Isak burde tatt i mot hjelp fra den klarsynte?
> 
> Always_and_forever har betalest dette kapitlet også 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for engasjerende og hjertevarme kommentarer. Det varmer.   
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå og hører gjerne fra dere. 💖
> 
> God påske!


	5. Elsker deg, pus

Når fredagen har kommet og helga står for døren virker det som Flemmings forsvinning er på alles lepper. Noen kommer med tips om katter de har sett som som ligner på ham og flere har sagt de skal holde øynene åpne. Alle håper han snart kommer til rette.

Per Ivar Bergerud fra Budstikka er en sann dyrevenn – et aktivt medlem av NOAH og har selv tre katter – og hadde det ikke vært for kjedekollisjonen ved rundkjøringa ned til Tangvall i går ettermiddag og at Isak plent nektet, så hadde Flemming nådd førstesiden av Budstikka. 

Isak _er_ desperat, har vært ute og lett etter ham hver kveld, men et sted går grensa. 

Selv om det er veldig hyggelig at alle tenker på ham, er det samtidig litt slitsomt å konstant bli minnet på at Flemming ikke har kommet til rette. Når klokka nærmer seg halv ni og han skal hjem, er han mentalt helt utslitt. 

Isak har fri i morgen og følger Åse ut på rampa for å si god helg. Hun trekker ham inn i en klem. 

"Håper Flemming dukker opp snart da. Jeg skal si fra hvis jeg hører noe på jobb i morgen."

"Takk Åse. Det er kjempesnilt."

En eim av løk treffer nesa til Isak idet han åpner døra til leiligheten og når han stikker hodet inn på kjøkkenet, står Even ved kjøkkenbenken og jobber. Det freser i ei panne på ovnen og han synger for full hals til en sang på radioen. 

Isak går bort til ham, kranser armene rundt ham og kysser ham i håret. 

“Hei, kjære.”

“Hei, baby.”

Even legger ned kniven og snur seg mot Isak, trekker ham helt inntil seg og kysser ham. Han smaker løk og idet Isak skal spørre hva det blir til middag, forteller Even om hva de skal ha spise. Det blir biff med en grateng av potet og løk, og tilbehør. 

“Kan du passe litt på biffen mens jeg henter noe?”

“Seff.” 

Even skynder seg ut av kjøkkenet og line etterpå er han tilbake med en pakke i hånda. Han smiler mot Isak og gir ham den. 

“Til meg?”

“Mm.”

Isak river raskt av gråpapiret og øynene blir blanke når han ser et stort innrammet bilde av Flemming. To grå-grønne øyne stirrer mot ham, nesten helt lik sine egne, og et vell av følelser skyller over ham. 

Isak legger fra seg bildet og krummer armene rundt Even, borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og mumler mot den myke huden. 

“Herregud, så fint bilde.”

“Så fint at du liker det. Flemming fortjener å komme opp på veggen.” 

“Takk, baby – du er så fin.”

“Jeg har en overraskelse til.”

“En til?” Isak ser overrasket opp på Even. “Hva da?”

“Se i kjøleskapet.”

I kjøleskapet står det ti kalde øl – alle ulike – kjøpt på Gulating. Isak sprekker opp i et stort smil og griper umiddelbart tak i favoritten sin, en pale ale. Han jekker den opp og tar en stor slurk. 

“Så mye digg øl. Du er verdens beste ass!”

“Takk. Jeg tenkte vi kunne kose oss litt mens vi venter på Flemming.” 

“Jah.” 

Isak kjenner brått et sting i brystet og faller i stillhet. Han lurer på hvor Flemming befinner seg akkurat nå og håper han ikke har det vondt eller enda verre – er død. 

Litt senere sitter de ved spisestuebordet med hver sin biff og kald øl i glasset. Selv om de koser seg med både mat og prat, ligger det en tristhet under overflaten som følger dem – Isak spesielt – gjennom måltidet og videre utover kvelden. 

Isak ligger i sofaen med beina på bordet og Even tett inntil seg. Han har en stor skål med smågodt i fanget som de begge spiser av mens de ser på film. Isak klarer ikke helt å følge med på handlingen. 

_Dunk!_

Isak griper tak i fjernkontroller og demper lyden – synes han hørte noe. 

_Mjau! Mjaaaaau! Mjaaaau!_

Hjertet gjør et hopp og Isak retter seg automatisk opp. Skåla med godis velter og bitene lander litt vilkårlig rundt omkring i sofaen. Han reiser seg opp og snubler nesten i beina til Even idet han skrever over ham.

På kjøkkenet står Flemming foran matskåla og slurper i seg vann. Han skvetter idet Isak kommer brasende inn og roper navnet hans, rygger unna skåla og kikker forskrekket opp på ham. 

Flemming ser forkommen ut – tynnere enn for en uke siden. Isak ser han har et stort rift i venstre øre og et sår på snuta.

Øynene svir og det flommer brått over av tårer. Isak løfter opp Flemming og borer ansiktet inn i pelsen hans. 

“Du må ikke forsvinne på den måten Flemming. Vi har vært så sykt redd for deg. Hører du det? Herregud, så glad jeg er for at du er kommet tilbake.” 

Even står i åpningen mellom stua og kjøkkenet og når Isak kikker opp, ser han rett inn i de tårevåte øynene hans. 

“Han er her, Evi.”

“Herregud, jeg er så sykt letta nå.”

Even lukker øynene et øyeblikk og slipper ut et høylytt sukk. Han stiller seg framfor Isak og deler ut kyss. Isak får to på munnen og Flemming et dusin på toppen av hodet. 

“Hei, Flemming. Så godt å se deg igjen. Går det bra med deg?”

Flemming har fått nok og kjemper seg ut av det faste grepet til Isak. Han hopper ned på gulvet og slipper ut et lite klynk idet han lander. Han halter litt på vei bort til matskåla, setter seg ned og begynner å spise av tørrforet.

Isak tørker tårene før han trekker Even til seg og krummer armen rundt ham, putter hånda i baklomma på olabuksa hans og lener hoder mot den trygge skuldra. 

“Stakkars Flemming, han halter.” 

“Off ja.”

“Jeg tror han har vært i en slåsskamp.”

“Kan se sånn ut ja.” Even kysser Isak ved tinningen. "La oss undersøke ham etter han er ferdig med å spise.” 

“Kanskje vi skal ta han med til dyrlegen for en sjekk også?”

“Det tror jeg er lurt. Vil du ringe i morgen?” 

“Det holder kanskje at vi venter til mandag?” 

“Ja det gjør kanskje det. Vi kan jo ringe etterpå og rådføre oss – høre hva hun tenker."

"God idé." 

"Han trenger i hvert fall masse mat. Jeg tar frem litt våtfór til ham.”

“Finn frem restene av fisken vi spiste i går da.” 

Mens Even finner frem mat til Flemming, tar Isak et bilde av ham og sender ut en snap til folk han kjenner for å gi beskjed om at han er tilbake. 

“Dette må feires med en øl til ass!”

“Helt klart. Tar du med en til meg også?”

Isak åpner kjøleskapet og henter ut to øl. Idet han lukker døra, ringer telefonen og han setter raskt fra seg ølen på kjøkkenbenken før han svarer. 

"Hei, det er Isak."

“Hei, det er Vidar Thorsland, vaktmester på Ausvika Camping.”

"Hei du."

"Beklager at jeg forstyrrer så sent på kvelden, men jeg tror jeg har sett katten din. Jeg…"

“Flemming har kommet hjem.” Isak avbryter ham. Han drar ut kjøkkenstolen og setter seg, kikker bort på Even som sitter på gulvet nær Flemming, mens han prater. 

“Har han? Så flott!” Vidar sukker. Han høres både glad og lettet ut. “Jeg var innom campingen for å finne ei snøskuffe og hørte en voldsom mjauing når jeg åpnet døra til redskapsskjulet i kjelleren på hovedbygningen. Det viste seg at det var en katt der inne. Jeg skrudde på lyset og prøvde å nærme meg den, men den bare løp og når jeg kom ut var den vekk. Jeg så gjennom hele kjelleren, men fant han ikke så jeg regnet med han hadde kommet seg ut.” 

“Det var nok Flemming.”

"Den var rødlig i pelsen."

"Ja da må det ha vært ham."

“Går det bra med ham?” Vidar høres bekymret ut. 

“Han er forkommen, men får han mye mat, kos og hvile skal det nok gå bra. Vi reiser til dyrlegen på mandag for en sjekk.” 

"Merkelig nok var det ei bøtte med litt vann der inne..." 

"Det har nok vært med på å reddet ham." Isak hører et dypt sukk i andre enden. 

“Gud hjelpe meg, han kunne jo dødd der inne!" Vidar hever stemmen. "Og så er det jeg som har skyld i at han havnet der.”

“Du?”

“Ja, jeg var nede i kjelleren tidlig denne uka. Han må ha kommet seg inn mens døra sto oppe. Herregud!"

“Ikke tenk på det. Du kunne jo ikke vite at han var der når du låste.”

“Nei, men likevel... Jeg tok jo nesten livet av katten.”

“Du skal ikke ha dårlig samvittighet på grunn av dette.” 

Isak takker for at han ringte og avslutter samtalen. Even har fått Flemming på fanget og stryker ham på hodet. Isak setter seg ned ved siden av Even og forteller om samtalen med Vidar mens han klapper på Flemming. 

“Tenk at Flemming var så nære.”

“Mm.” Isak slipper ut et sukk.“Men jeg skjønner fortsatt ikke hvor han var på søndag og mandag om han ble låst inne på mandag kveld.”

“Ikke godt å si.” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Akkurat det tror jeg bare Flemming kan svare på.” 

"Flemmingpus, har du lyst å fortelle hvor du var? Og hvem har du vært i slåsskamp med?"

Flemming kroer seg i fanget til Even, borer ansiktet inn mot magen til Even og maler høylytt. Han ser ikke ut til å ville flytte seg. Etter å ha undersøkt Flemming og rådført seg med dyrlegen, blir de enig om at det holder å komme innom på mandag.

Isak reiser seg raskt, åpner ølen han tok frem og gir den ene til Even før han setter seg ned på gulvet igjen. Han lener seg mot skapdøra og klinker tuten på flaska mot Evens. 

“Skål for Flemmings hjemkomst.”

Even snur seg mot Isak og gir ham et slengkyss. “Skål for at hele familien er samlet igjen.”

.

Klokka er nesten halv ett og Isak er klar for å legge seg. Even har gått i forveien og ligger allerede under dyna og halvsover. Idet Isak går ut fra badet, kommer Flemming haltende bortover gulvet. Han stopper utenfor den lukkede soveromsdøra og mjauer bedende mot Isak. 

Til vanlig er soverommet _off limits_ om natta, men i dag får Flemming gjøre akkurat som han vil. Isak åpner døra og han smetter fornøyd inn på soverommet. Flemming hopper opp i senga og blir stående å trå i fotenden før han ender opp som en ball like over hodet til Even. 

Isak kler raskt av seg og slukker lyset i taket før han kryper opp i senga og brer dyna over seg. Even snur seg mot ham i mørket og mumler. 

“Kom Flemming? Jeg synes jeg merket noe.”

“Mm. Han ligger nesten oppå hodet ditt.”

“Så fint.” 

“I kveld er alt lov.”

Even hever hånda over hodet og klapper litt på Flemming, før han strekker hånda mot Isak og griper tak i armen hans, ber ham komme nærmere. Isak er ikke vond og be. Han legger seg tett inntil Even og kjenner armen hans krumme seg rundt overkroppen. 

“God natt, Evi.”

“God natt.” Even gjesper og slipper ut noen lave sukk. “Elsker deg, pus.”

“Meg eller Flemming?” Isak klyper Even forsiktig i siden og ler inn mot armhulen hans. 

“Flemming så klart.” Even flirer dovent.

“What?” Isak sparker til ham med foten. 

“Neida, jeg bare tuller.” Even kysser Isak i håret og hvisker. “Jeg elsker dere like mye så klart.” 

“Jeg også.” Isak kysser Even på brystkassa og fletter høyrebeinet med hans. 

“God natt, Flemming.”

“God natt, Flemming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er Flemming endelig hjemme hos flokken sin. Dere er vel like glade som Isak og Even?
> 
> Flinke Always_and_ever har betalest dette kapitlet også 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer jeg har fått. Det varmer 💖  
> Fikk dette siste kapitlet deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen noen ord 💖
> 
> Fortsatt GOD PÅSKE! 🐥💛🐣


End file.
